I Know More Than You Think
by Kristina Chang
Summary: PG13 for some mild language is all... Serena realizes she's had someone who understands her after all...


REVISED 07-13-03

I Know More Than You Think

By Kristina Chang

*As we walk into the room, _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ are on the TV screen*

'When will _my_ prince come? I've been so alone…..'

A girl with two buns on her head and extremely long flowing golden hair streaming from the buns walked into the Crown Parlor Arcade. Normally, she was happy and bouncing everywhere. But there was something different today. 

A man with broad shoulders and the darkest of ebony hair examined the walking beauty that had entered the arcade and cringed at the sight of her hair sweeping the floor.

'There's something…not right today…I wonder what's wrong with Serena. She's...slouched over…her beautiful hair… it's…dragging on the floor! What a … horrible…thing to do… to something that beautiful. Oh Serena… what's wrong, beautiful? Please tell me, I'll listen if no one else will.'

Darien was the man's name and he'd been in love with Serena for the longest time. He just never had the courage to tell it to her face. He always noticed her mood and every little detail about her, contrary to what other people thought. Even Andrew, his best and only friend, didn't notice the ways he looked at Serena with a loving caress in his eyes. Serena and Darien would bicker and fight everyday. But Darien knew better, it wasn't for his sake that he argued with Serena, but for hers. He could see that Serena only fought to keep her grip on what little humanity she still had. Serena had been slowly losing her sanity when she had become Sailor Moon. Yes, Darien knew Serena was and still is Sailor Moon. Ever since she had become the heroine, her grip on reality had slowly been ebbing away. If she did not get a firm grip again, what little soul she has left might leave and will not be able to come back. Serena's friends told her the little faults she had and the more major ones as Sailor Moon. They did not get Serena, Darien could tell, but what did get to her was the fact that she knew that she was slowly growing apart from her friends. 

Serena continued to slouch to her new booth as of last month. The very last one in the very back of the arcade. Her pigtails dragged on the floor and were slowly starting to damage her hair and wonderful shine. She never noticed anymore the people staring at her. She knew they were thinking, 'what happened to the once bubbly and cheerful Serena? Why is she so down now?' and giving her pitiful looks. She just didn't bother to acknowledge them anymore. The only person she talked to… _really _talked to now…was Darien. It wasn't the normal conversing that friends did, but they bickered about little things and she and him would have a conversation in the subtle answers they gave. 

It all started two months ago when she first found out she was Sailor Moon. This was the reason of the depression she was slowly sinking deeper into. The only person she talked to was Darien… because he is Tuxedo Mask. How does she know? It was one of their "conversations" one day. 

__

*Flashback*

Serena had just finished battling with Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Moon had been careless and a little girl had gotten hurt. It wasn't a serious injury; however, Serena still felt it was her fault as she was supposed to protect the little girl from the youma. Sailor Mars had yelled at her for being careless and Sailor Moon had fought back. Tuxedo Mask, in the meantime, had brought the young girl who had fainted from the pain to the hospital emergency room, de-transforming on the way there. After bringing the girl to the hospital, he had walked in the park, near the battle scene, only to find Serena sitting there, staring out at the lake that was nearby.

"Meatball head." The way he had said it wasn't a tease. He had known by her body language that she didn't want to be fun of at the time. He just said it as anyone would say a name.

"Hello Darien." Serena just replied as if the battle hadn't happened before. 

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be at home…_studying_?" he put particular emphasis on the studying part, as he knew she didn't study, ever. 

Serena thought, 'why not? I need a good break.'

"Are you making fun of me?" Serena countered, turning to look at him with a challenging look in her eyes.

"Yeah." Darien said with a smirk. "God and the rest of the world know you never study. That's why you always fail your tests!" 

"It's not like I don't want to, I never _can_, with all the fighting for the moon and protecting people from the monsters!" Serena yelled back, happy that she finally told her secret to someone other than her guardian cat and the other three scouts. 

"Well maybe you should let people help you when you're fighting instead of not accepting help. Stop thinking about your friends so much! I had to carry the girl to the hospital while you allowed your "friends" to tell you off!" Darien understood what she meant and he knew she was smart enough to figure out who he was. 

"Thank you, Darien. But they are my friends, whether you see them that way or not." Serena got up, pivoted, and left Darien sitting on the grass still looking at the space Serena had previously occupied. 

'So Serena is Sailor Moon. Why am I not surprised?' 'Cuz she's the strongest girl you know.' 'I know' Darien got up and headed for his apartment.

'So Darien is Tuxedo Mask. Can't believe I had an infatuation with him before. Still….it is nice to get my secret identity out. Even if it is to him. I couldn't have picked a better person to tell.' Serena thought with a smile and walked home peacefully.

__

*End Flashback*

'Well…. I never knew how nice Darien could be. He allows let me get out all my frustration of the days and nights on him. But still, it's no use. This is slowly getting to me. I just know it. I can feel it slowly taking over my soul. Soon…I'll be gone. And no one's going to be able to save me.'

Darien stood up from his usual stool and started towards Serena's still walking form. He had made it his mission to talk to her. In a normal conversation, there would be no subtle conversing today. They would talk like normal people, although normal was far from what they were. Darien walked behind Serena and with one hand; he scooped both her pigtails up from the torture of the floor. He leaned forward as Serena suddenly straightened her back in surprise to whisper in her ear.

"You know, Meatball, shouldn't let your beautiful hair drag on the floor. Even if you don't care, other people do. They think your hair is one of the best qualities you've got." 

Darien put his other arm around her so that he held the milkshake in front of her and he was lightly embracing her from behind.

"Milkshake?" he questioned, "my treat." He waved it in front of her tantalizingly.

Serena took the milkshake from him and turned to face him with a slight smile.

"You know I could never turn anything down from you. Thank you. Oh, and by the way…." She started but took a sip of the chocolate drink to interrupt herself. "This is good…_who_ cares about my hair? I certainly don't anymore." she raised an eyebrow in question.

Darien smiled at her.

"I made the milkshake myself, I'm glad you like it. And…._I_ care. I always will…you know that."

"Hmm…." Serena turned to go back to her booth. She sat down and drank the milkshake specially made for her.

Darien sat across the table from her.

"What are you going to do Serena? You can't keep going like this. You'll only die." Darien said the last part in a whisper.

"You know, Darien, that I'm alone. Yes, there are tons of people, friends, family, around me, but I still am alone. I'll always be alone. I guess I can relate to you in a way. But you're better off." She laughed bitterly.

"Don't think like that. Don't _laugh_ like that either. It doesn't suit you, not at all. And you'll never be worse than me. But I'm learning. I have you now…." 

"You have me? Yes, I'll always be there for you and anyone who needs me, I'll always be there, because it's my life, it's what I want to do. But I'll never have anyone for _me_. I'll always be by myself. I'll always be alone."

"No…Serena. I'll always be there for you. I'll _always_ care….because…I love you. I always have and I always will. Remember that." 

"Darien…. don't say anything you don't mean or you're not sure of."

"You think I'm joking or out of my head…. I'm not kidding Serena. I know what I feel and I've known ever since I first saw you. I understand you more than you know. I probably understand you more than you yourself."

"I doubt that…."

"I wouldn't be so sure….I know from the little motions of you what you're going to think and what you are feeling even though you put up a mask and try to tell others differently through your body language. I've been around you too long and known you too long that I can't help but notice what your normal routines are. Don't think so low of me. I know more than I let on."

"Whatever….you know what I'm thinking….you know my ideals…. I'm outta here."

Serena stood up to go but Darien's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving and making her fall to sit on his lap.

"I love you Serena whether you like it or not. I'm stuck with you Meatball." 

Darien then kissed her full on the lips. For a moment, nothing registered in Serena's mind. But then, it came to her suddenly that he was kissing her! And she suddenly knew….she wanted this… as much as he wanted her and she started kissing him back. His arms encircled her waist as her arms went up to wrap around his neck. 

They slowly pulled apart from each other but held their faces barely inches apart, their noses touching. Serena smiled as she saw the huge smile on Darien's face and then she started to giggle. 

"What's so funny?" Darien whispered, his short breaths intermingling with Serena's.

"Well….for one thing….you look so….funny with that grin on your face….and two….people are staring and clapping…."

Darien looked around. Indeed there were people staring and clapping for the new couple. Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina were there also….open mouthed, in shock.

"You're right….let's give them something to stare at…."

Darien started kissing her again. Another round of clapping and jaws hitting the floor could be heard. Darien and Serena stopped kissing for lack of air.

"you're my prince that has awakened me from the poison of the apple, Darien. I'm not alone anymore."

"I love you Meatball."

"you know what Darien? I think I love you too…."

"There's hope for you yet Meatball….there's hope for you yet…."

I dunno why………just Snow White and the Prince gave me an idea………dunno where the idea of Snow White came to me though………just inspired by another story….i guess……

Kristina Chang

01-24-02


End file.
